


The Virgin Wanes

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Virgin Writings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12yearold Sam, Chastity Vows, F/M, Gen, I need help, I'm just sick, M/M, New monster - Freeform, Parent/Child Incest, Virgin!Dean, Virginity, implied john/dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters think a ghost is slaughtering people and leaving the bodies for wild animals to consume; they cannot confirm because the bodies are not available. When they banish the ghost they think all is well until they discover they were wrong and a new creature walks among us, targeting virgins in the sleepy town. Dean and John decide to handle it without Sam, who goes to stay with Bobby, but first they have another matter to deal with to ensure Dean's safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virgin Wanes

“Dad this ghost has killed way too many people, it’s weird!” Dean said frustratedly.

“Well whatever this thing is up to we’ll catch it and kill it, just like we always do.” John said gruffly to Dean as he walked down the pavement beside his sons.

Twelve year old Sam rolled his eyes and trailed behind them, bitterly, not wanting to be there. He had been dragged out of class to help his father and brother with the investigation. He sighed as he eyed the haunted building they were investigating.

“Right Sam, this is the battle plan.” John turned to his youngest seriously. “You are-”

“Hi there gentlemen how can I help you today?” A preppy voice issued beside them. “My name is Kassidy, I’m handing out fliers for my church. We’ve started a youth's chastity program and we are looking for young men and women to sign their virginity to God.”

Turning, the Winchesters saw a pretty teenage girl standing with fliers in her arms, looking at them with a big smile.

“We’re all good thank you, you may go now.” John said tightly.

The girl looked disappointed and she made to leave but Dean just couldn’t let it go. Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers hormonal drama.

Dean said quickly. “You don’t have to go! We need help!”

She turned to look at Dean in concern.

“It’s my bro Sammy, he’s just turned twelve you know, real moody. I feel he’s gone off track and is putting his energy into the wrong pursuits. I would like him to find God again and I heard that your church does an amazing job with that.”

Kassidy smiled and looked at Sam. “Well Sammy you’ve met the right person. Usually young boys like you just need a little guidance and rules to keep happy. Our program for troubled youth’s,” She handed him a flier. “we call it Purity for Purity. It’s wonderful! So many teenagers have been set on good paths just by taking their chastity vows and receiving continual support from the group.”

“A chastity vow?” Dean snorted a laugh before realising his mistake. “Well if it gets Sammy on the right road, I’m all for supporting that.” Dean said with a convincing smile.

“Great!” Kassidy grabbed a piece of paper with fancy picturing and lettering on it and she handed it to Sam with a pen. “Just recite the vow, sign and feel the love of God!”

Sam scowled and Dean stood beside him shaking with laughter.

Sam read the vows with red hot cheeks. “I, Samuel Winchester, do hereby promise my purity of heart, mind, body and soul to the Holy Father above, until such a day as I am lovingly wedded to a woman He has sent for me. I will not stray from my path, I will be pure and innocent in everything I do, I will not allow temptations to sully the heart which belongs only to Him.”

Sam was red and embarrassed by the end and he quickly signed off.

“Fantastic! You keep that paper nice and safe! Use it as a reminder of your promise in times of temptation.” Kassidy smiled brightly at them. “I’m certain that with this new chapter Sam will straighten right up! Be sure to attend our get together tonight at eight! It’s compulsory, God wants you to be saved, you must come; it’ll be so fun!”

“Sure!” Dean said jauntily “We’ll be there!”

“Excuse me miss,” John called politely to the girl. “I’m afraid we need to be going so….”

He slammed Sam roughly on the back and smiled tightly. “Good day.”

John dragged both boys away and chewed Dean's ear off. “You shouldn’t draw attention to anything we do!”

Sam folded the flier he’d signed neatly and put it into his pocket. He still had a hot burn on his face and he scowled at Dean’s back furiously.

“Sammy!” John said gruffly. “You need to go around the back, to the kitchen, get all the salt you can find and salt all the windows and doors that lead out the house. Dean and I will search for the object this thing is tied to. Let’s get this done quick, since Dean couldn’t keep his mouth shut we now have a little appointment to keep.”

John glared fiercely at Dean who just shrugged and laughed.

“I got Sammy on a good path! He’s gonna be such a good husband, waiting so patiently.”

Sam glared daggers at Dean.

“Go Sammy!” John said huffily. 

Sam nodded. “Yes sir.” he darted around the house and rushed inside the back door which conveniently led to the kitchen.

He rummaged around for salt in all the cabinets before finding some in the one beneath the sink. He pulled the big box out and began salting the windows and doors. He passed John and Dean a handful of times and grimaced as Dean gave him a shit eating grin.

He finished his part and quickly joined Dean and John in a bedroom upstairs. They had a brooch which belonged to the ghost who haunted the house, the woman's ghost was screeching at them and attacking. Dean hit her with an iron poker as John tried to set the brooch on fire.

“Hurry dad! I dunno how long she’ll stay awa-” Dean was cut off as she came back screaming.

Sam watched from the doorway as John finally burnt the brooch and the ghost burst into flames.

They watched until she was gone, then John put the flame out and stomped out of the room; expecting his sons to follow.

Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's neck with a big grin on his face.

“Don’t you love a successful hunt?” He said happily. “Now we can get you to the ball princess!”

Sam hit Dean on the back crossly and stomped off after John. He went to the impala, where John was waiting in the driver's seat, and he climbed in shotgun. Dean came and peered through the open window at him.

“Sammy, shotgun is not a privilege, it’s a right you earn.”

Sam glared at Dean. “So?”

“So...move it asshat. Get your butt in the back!” Dean opened the passenger door and shoved Sam towards their father.

“No way!” Sam argued. “After what you put me through earlier I deserve shotgun!”

“Oh please! It’s not like you have to keep the chastity vow! I wouldn’t! Not now that I’m sixteen!” Dean shot back, muscling Sam over until he was pressed against John's side, and slamming the car door shut.

John huffed crossly. “Sam. Backseat. Now.”

Sam turned furiously to John. “What? That’s so not fair!”

“Did I stutter Sam?”

Sam glowered silently.

“Samuel…..” John said lowly. “I will give you the hiding of your life in that church if you don’t move your ass to the backseat right now.”

Sam growled angrily before scooting over the seat. “You are so unfair!”

“I’m your dad it’s my job Sam.” John said before pulling away from the curb, leaving the house behind them.

The arrived in good time at the church and began to mingle with the few other parents and children in the group.

“Sammy!” Kassidy called out happily. “I am so proud of you for coming! I know a lot of people find it really hard to do!”

Sam gave a tense smile and looked at John as the man clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“It was kind of you to invite us miss.” He said charmingly. “I believe I’ve seen you at school with Sam?”

Her face fell to confusion. “I’m not sure that I’ve ever seen Sam before.”

Sam felt relieved as he remembered the last time he’d seen her at school. He’d just been beaten up, was washing his face, and she had given him a sympathetic look before walking away.

“You wouldn’t have noticed me.” Sam said calmly. “I try not to draw attention to myself.”

Kassidy smiled and squeezed his shoulder. “That is very good Sam, you’re very humble to linger in the low light.”

He laughed nervously and grimaced a little as John squeezed his shoulder too tight.

“Well our prayer meeting will start in five so grab seats!” Kassidy rushed off and the Winchesters found three open seats in the circle of thirty other parents and children.

“Remember boys, don’t draw attention.” John muttered under his breathe to them.

Kassidy called for their attention. “Hi everyone! My name is Kassidy! Today we have a few new members in our Purity for Purity group! Some of you are just here to check it out and I really hope you all enjoy yourselves and become permanent members of our family. One of our new friends has already signed up!”

Sam felt ice in the pit of his stomach as Kassidy turned to him with a big smile. “Sam, tell us about yourself, why is your virginity important to you?”

Sam blushed and felt Dean holding back sniggers while John tried to distance himself from his sons.

“Uh well I’m twelve, I live with my dad and Dean, obviously.” the whole room tittered with laughter at that and Sam grinned nervously. “I don’t really have an explanation for joining up here, it just…..happened.”

“God told you to join us here today Sam, He believes this to be a good path for you and your family.” Kassidy said kindly with a smile. “Thank you for sharing yourself.”

Sam smiled weakly and sat back to listen as other families told their stories and their hopes. Basically all the teenagers were virgins or born again virgins, they had all agree to chastity before marriage. The conversations that passed around made Sam squirm and he felt relieved when the time for prayer came and went and they were permitted to leave. Before prayer Kassidy was called away by the pastor and left early, so Dean was disappointed that he wouldn’t get the chance to flirt; Sam was very happy by the turn in events.

Sam climbed into the backseat after John had glared him passed the passenger door.

They traveled back to the motel with silence between Sam and John, only Dean spoke, he tried to get the other two talking to diffuse the tension but they wouldn’t budge. Suddenly, not far from the church, John swerved and slammed on the brakes.

“What the hell-!” he shouted looking shocked.

Dean looked out the windscreen in shock. Standing looking at them from a bush, was a humanoid creature with glowing green eyes and pale grey skin. It had blood dripping down from it’s mouth and hissed at them viciously before darting off into the forest. The two older Winchesters jumped out of the car and rushed to look behind the bush. Sam leaned forward in his seat and waited. John and Dean looked tense and angry. Dean came back and sat down in his seat to call and ambulance.

“What is it?” Sam asked softly.

“It’s that Kassidy girl.” Dean responded gruffly.

Sam looked out his window at the scene and frowned when he saw where they were. The house.

“Dean-”

“I know Sam.” Dean grit out. “It wasn’t the ghost killing those people.”

Sam fell silent and watched John examining the hidden body. The ambulance and paramedics arrived faster than Sam expected and they removed the savaged, naked body of Kassidy. Sam couldn’t look, he felt too sick. John climbed back into the car and they all sat brooding.

“The damage?” Dean said finally, trying to get into hunter mode.

John was listless as he replied. “Raped and then beaten to death before being partially eaten.”

Sam shut his eyes tightly and shook his head.

“Know anything that does that?” Dean asked.

“I would have said wendigo but they don’t rape. Would say that ghost but it wouldn’t eat the victims. We were wrong to assume that she just left the bodies for scavengers, and we should have looked at the bodies ourselves to check for rape.” John was angry and spoke in a low voice.

John started the car and they began driving again.

“I’ll call Bobby.” Dean said and dialed the older hunters number.

They were close by to Bobby and could get him as backup if needed.

Sam blocked out Dean's phone call, he was in shock. Kassidy had just been in the church, completely healthy and happy, now she was dead from the most savage attack he’d ever heard of. He felt guilty for feeling so ill tempered towards her and her church group; she had only been trying to help.

They arrived at the motel and quickly went inside to discuss Bobby’s findings.

“Bobby says he doesn’t know what this thing is. Never heard of an MO like it, but all the victims were in the same church and had been part of the chastity thing and were sixteen and older.” Dean told John lightly.

“In other words,” John murmured slowly. “All of age virgins.”

Dean frowned and shifted awkwardly. “This thing targets virgins?”

John nodded and Sam winced.

“Yea it seems like it.”

John glanced at Dean from across the table and seemed to do a double take, he frowned at Sam calmly.

“Sammy go take a shower.” he said firmly. “I need to talk to Dean.”

Sam wasn’t happy about being pushed away but something in Dean's face told him he didn’t want to be present. He went and showered as ordered and when he came out and dressed in soft sweats and a long sleeve top John was packing his bag up and Dean was curled up in his own bed.

“What are you doing?” Sam demanded to know.

John looked him dead in the eye. “You’re going to Bobby’s for the next few days. He’ll pick you up in a few.”

Sam opened and closed his mouth like a fish before looking at Dean. “What about Dean? Is he coming?”

“No Sam.” John sighed. “Dean has to stay here with me. There’s some stuff we need to sort out.”

Sam clamped his mouth shut and stared petulantly at John.

The older man just sighed and drew Sam into a rare hug. “Just go have fun at Bobby’s, we just need to finish up here.”

There was a knock at the door and John drew back to open it and admit Bobby.

“Sam come on kiddo.” John said as he handed Sam’s duffel to Bobby. “Go with Bobby and stay safe.”

Sam quickly stopped by Dean's bed and hugged his brother, who seemed to be playing at sleeping, he kissed Dean’s forehead quickly. “Bye Dean, be careful okay?”

“Sam….” John sounded weary and Sam looked up to see him exchange a meaningful look with Bobby.

Sam scrambled up and followed Bobby out of the motel, leaving his father and Dean behind.


End file.
